Dual Worlds
by Dresadan
Summary: The worlds of Earth and Gamindustri, both having some sort of connection to one another. But not well known until soon. Until the advent of the later stages of the Omnic Crisis bringing a teenage Stanislav Ivanov to create something, many would think as impossible...
1. Prologue 1: An Omnic's Secret

This single action changed my life;

Desperate to bring one of my comrades Divinaslav to video games whilst amid the Omnic Crisis, which happened when I was a teen. Drahoslav and I scanned Lieutenant Jelusic's stash of old video games from his older brother. Which then, I and he discovered a IF/CH video game series under the Hyperdimension Neptunia umbrella. We played a little of it before bringing it to Divinaslav. It worked to bring her to video games but soon came addicted to it but not to an extreme. For a bit, I thought it was just a harmless video game poking about the industry of video games with cute girls personifying things in that industry that Draho easily got. However as she played the games more and got deeper into its fanbase, I began to realize something that would soon prove to form my theory relating to Neptunia. But at the time, it wasn't a big deal, not until one specific attack on our base changed how I some concepts in that lighthearted franchise about video game companies and such personified as cute girls went into something undeniably real.

-Stanislav Ivanov

* * *

**17 March 2050, 2:11 P.M Central European Time (CET)**

**57th Squadron Headquarters, Jihlava, Czechia**

In the middle of probably one of the weakest weeks present at that year presently when it came to the war. Barely any code reds, blacks, blues, anything that'd shave time Stanislav and his comrades had to expend at their own expense almost nonexistent.

"Divina, you are still using the TV, aren't you?"

Having a jacket in gray with darker tones and an undershirt underneath. A blue headband strapped across his left arm, and gray flowing hair moving over the place without interlocking into his vision, with intense blue eyes.

"After this boss, I'll stop, dammit!" Divinaslav said back to Stanislav.

She's had yellow pixie cut hair with spikes move according to the Sun. Plus she wore more casual clothing at the moment, expecting less battle until it was necessary. But in truth, she would've gotten her combat outfit on quite quickly. Just watching voices from the screen an occasion fourth wall breaks from Neptune's set lines. Just watching her play it and dialogue sequences and stuff. Except he viewed it a little differently.

But, while it may have seemed there wouldn't be much action besides some fictional combat scenes and moves from one of the few Neptunia games available to them. An alarm signaled throughout the base.

"OMNICS DETECTED WITHIN THE RADIUS, TWELVE KILOMETRES!" Jaraslav came in, shouting with combat dress on.

"GODDAMMIT JARA! I'M ALMOST DONE!"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME, DIVINA. RADAR IS INDICATING... A single omnic?" Stanislav said as he looked into a tablet on the wall.

Afterward, he thought to himself, "How could a single omnic get detected by our radar that records swarms?"

"There's no time for it, we need to take care of it before it could destroy the base."

"Right," Stanislav nods, staring his blond-haired fellow.

Following them getting fully changed and their combat gear at the ready, the sound of sporadic cocking of the firearm filling their room area.

"Airburst, ready?" a PA voice said.

"Ready, lieutenant..." Stanislav responded.

"E-Engine, ready?"

"Yup!" Zelislav said back.

"Stellar, primed?"

"Has been, clear skies," Divinaslav responded, in her combat outfit with a visor covering her eyes.

"Constrictor, are you ready?"

"I am," Drahoslav replied.

"Ghost, ready?"

"Acknowledged," Jaraslav said back.

The person on the P.A, with his Croatian accent, then said, "Go."

* * *

**2:15 P.M CEST**

**Fields of Czechia, 12km from Jihlava**

"There it is..." Drahoslav growled, a Slovakian accent coming from him and his purple swish hair.

Heavily bolted legs painted in black, with lights giving a glare all around, at moments it could be determined there was instability within itself. However every time it came to busting apart, it didn't, making a person of intelligence able bring to a determination something was causing a cycle. Both arms of that Titan redacted in three claw blades for fingers. It didn't look human, more like a pure monster.

As they got closer, Drahoslav pulled out an automatic firing pistol, straight for its unstable chest having constantly dying and renewing energy. Having all fire once he set off the mechanism flying directions other than forward. Bullet holes in the soil followed moments later.

With her arm glowing yellow, she let out a scream. Unleashing a concentrated beam of yellow, nonblinding glow. Spreading into streams from the sides of their robotic foe, dealing zero damage. Just causing a nuisance than any real threat to its survival.

Stanislav used Divinaslav's attack also as a distraction like a robot was to getting it head-on, "Holy shit... That robot's very strong."

Right at its side, he leaped, about to swing his leg while having his head facing where those sensors on its head faced.

But, the movement of the robot forced a mechanically augmented and packed arm with the strength of twenty men. Flicking Stanislav away like a fly. Focusing on the front again, retracting it's left, four panels covering some kind of center revealed a cannon inside!

Moment one, specks of whitish orange energy went in the center. Moment two, it grew into something sizable. Moment three forced it all out, directed towards Zelislav and Jaraslav, staying together while three out of their five comrade group.

"OH MY GOD! LOOK AT IT'S LASER!" Zelislav pointed out, moving his wrists in circles and in a manner straining normal individuals at most if done for a bit.

While they've got out of its way, a smell of burnt grass overriding their senses went rampant. Forcing forced movements from other people.

Divinaslav receives an approaching Titan with boosters from its upper back. Shifting attention further from Stanislav and more to Drahoslav, Zelislav, and Jaraslav.

"I have my shot!" Jaraslav said with a moderately visible Belarusian accent, straightening his left hand with spread fingers, before grazing his right fingers over their spaces.

Purple ghostly flames stretching similar to a bowman's bowstring pulled and readied near his elbow. Sending them off like arrows to the bow across the sky. Except as they made contact with the omnic's tough shell, they died out near instantly.

Drahoslav took the chance as well, going for the most suicidal option when facing a powerful omnic or armies with little to no assistance, a frontal assault. Something milky white in appearance surrounding his arm, spreading all across the robot when a press or punch made a connection.

"Do it while we have room to carry our attack!" Drahoslav said pretty quickly, staying right near its leg for his comrades a breath of chance against this seemingly undefeatable omnic.

Hearing Drahoslav's words quite clear, Stanislav followed through, having a sphere composed of multiple white crescent slashes moving in different directions away from some sort of center of gravity. All the while limping from his knees.

"OOOOTE!" he cried out, a more lightened Bruce Lee similar voice and flinging the sphere in its direction.

In seconds, explosions happened, resulting in Drahoslav's temporary withdrawal. Shredding metal covering the core, to reveal some sort of glowing gem inside of them. An immediate attraction against heavy smoke rising into the sky.

"I'll take it," he said as he rushed, then jumping in as he got close enough, adrenaline surging as he clasped the object in his hands.

He came out moaning, scratches across the forehead, shaking like he got shocked, light leaking from his hands while near his stomach. Screaming as he soon dropped the item he managed to get out, while the Omnic in the background turned defunct in seconds after it's removal.

"Whoa... It's..."

The object, a diamond-looking crystal, shining with a crystal yellow button spinning inside.

"Real? DRAHO, DIVINA! COME OVER HERE! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!"

"What is it?!" Drahoslav shouted as he rushed to Stanislav's side while holding himself up from the arms on the Czech grass.

"Look, at what we found... Inside that Omnic, that might be why it took our attacks and required a full squad response to even defeat it..."

Divinaslav's complex warm eyes sparkled in amazement, helping Stanislav before giving a tight hug, "A REAL SHARE CRYSTAL! YOU'RE THE BEST, STANI!"

Stanislav chuckled while reddening of his cheeks happened, "Just doing what we were supposed to be doing... But let's get back to the base, to prove we've caught a legitimate Share Crystal."

He'd get himself up, walking back with help from his comrades.

* * *

**Gamindustri**

**1:34 A.M Planeptune Standard Time (PPST)**

**Planeptune Basilicom, Neptune and Nepgear's Room **

Both sisters examined the entirety of their room scanning for something they might have lost. Tables flipped over, a bunk bed stripped and it's in between looked across too.

"Where did the Share Crystal show up?"

* * *

After that incident, the intense, roaring, overwhelming experience when a hand encompasses the crystal completely when to a human's. The Omnic Crisis continued after it, which led to the discovery of a massive nexus under London during my battle with Uugu. Slowly as the end neared, more appearances of Share Crystals across Europe and I collected as much of them as possible and dated their discovery. Slowly, but surely, I've collected seven from the Titan encounter to my fight against Uugu. This came to finalize my theory after I've confirmed it emitted some kind of energy we assumed to be shares.

The theory was; We are not alone, but we looked the wrong way. Not in our observable universe, but in dimensions difficult to access. The world of Gamindustri, might just be considered, as real as reality in our perspective, is.

-Stanislav Ivanov


	2. Prologue 2: Bearing Fruit

After the outburst of the Share Crystal omnic, and with the end of the Omnic Crisis, I had the time and connections with Drahoslav and Divinaslav to bring my theory into full. Renting a warehouse in Denmark, I began investigating Neptunia related phenomenons showing up globally. Anything connected to Neptunia that was complex and not produced or licensed by IF/CH I looked for. Recordings of interactions, technology pieces especially old N-Gear parts and remnants, more Share Crystals, weapons, news reports, items, anything that's from Gamindustri. It'll take me a long time, but as it advanced, I became more and more convinced about the truth.

-Stanislav Ivanov

* * *

**Earth **

**5 February 2055, 6:30 A.M Central European Time (CET) **

**Stanislav's Investigation Warehouse, Copenhagen, Denmark **

Short cut brown hair looked upward, a well-developed forearm with a black band with one gold stripe fluttered behind or sadly faced downward. Paling in comparison when faced against the sheer scope of items in his collection of Neptunia-related items.

Including enough share crystals necessary for a network of sorts, transferring electrical impulses when they let energy free, where it came monitored, and the past six month's worth posted in a dedicated document place.

Near there contained authenticated documents with signatures from people of power and decoded symbols and such, with little help from other people working within the zone of what he investigated.

Near the warehouse's gate, Stanislav's most impressive recovery, a banner containing a white-haired girl with what seemed to be Neptune and Nepgear or Ram and Rom. He didn't know what it was for real, but due to the diluted quality. However, he could easily determine it was, in fact, two goddesses from Neptunia she was with.

"I still love this banner Lucy gave me very much. No matter how hard Jara says it's not irrefutable evidence." he looked at it and smiled.

On the walls surrounding the banner, weapons and parts of all sorts and sizes flooded it with color and metallics. Planeptunian video game consoles too set on stands with a working Gamindustrian TV he discovered in a dumpster near the Danish monarchy's palace one day. Including workable video games discovered once in bulk.

Overall, the warehouse stroke a sense of triumph in Stanislav. Hopefully, he'd manage to complete the investigation.

Until, all of a sudden, his five Share Crystal network emitted a swelling of energy, swiveling the pointer of his makeshift compass attached to the electric meter he used.

"Another phenomenon... It's north and slightly east, Gothenburg I guess."

Slinging a coat and fur hat over his head and body, the compass charged by the impulses set and pointing near eternally for where he departs to go to Sweden.

* * *

**9:12 A.M** **CET **

**Lindholm Residence, Gothenburg, Sweden**

"My robots!" shouted a man nearing his forties observed. Some AI robots glowing gold, eyes also flashing the color, raw energy coursing through them.

"Need some help?" Stanislav said in English, feeling wavering gold light not yielding past the doors.

Light filtered his intense blue eyes, watching eyeball for shifts, changes, altercations between the man with a Swedish accent and a robotic arm. Heavy strength pounds into the heads of one, before busting at-corner into a hole.

"I can't stop them alone, please. I accept help."

"Alright... I don't like fighting and it's been a few years since Uugu's plan executed, but I can beat a few disorderly robots." Stanislav replied as he clenched the sleeves of his coat away from his hands, showing slight muscle definition and entering a stance.

He rushed one of them charging a distorting golden beam. Downchopping the target in front of him.

"OOOTA-TE-TA!" he cried out, following his initial attack with a sideways abdominal fist and swiveling his pelvis the other way for his right elbow to talk to another's face.

Scraps of their disengaged bodies remained intact. Golden energy's waning influence on the thirty-six-year-old engineer's work converted back into solid form, a jewelry fragment to a crystal dropped from the air, showering yellow in an immediate zone encompassing grass and Swedish soil.

"What is... That? Does Overwatch's R-and-D needs to have a look at that?" he asked.

"I'm not affiliated with them, I came here for a relic from another dimension."

"What do you mean another dimension? There's no way that-" the person asked back.

"This is why I came, exactly why. There will be proof it's the point of origin coexists with Earth, it's insane for any rational scientist, but I've been collecting evidence after evidence that shows up on the globe connected to it in specific searches. Now I've collected over three hundred items over the past half-decade relating to my investigation."

"Where is your depository?"

"In Copenhagen."

"You came to Gothenburg just for that golden shard?"

"Exactly. But I don't know why, but come with me, I'll help you discover what it is."

* * *

**Gamindustri **

**3:12 P.M Leanbox Standard Time (LEST)**

**S-Sha's Apartment**

Hidden under a wooden panel and snugged in well to not be considered different, a slight dimming of golden crystal shards happened. Prompting the silver-haired woman in casual clothes to pull it up as she noticed.

"Something is not right. Twelve, now eleven." S-Sha thought as she stared into her secret compartment under the floor panel.

* * *

Discovering part of a Gold Crystal affected even further there was more evidence for there to be more evidence of Gamindustri's existence. I knew it in my stomach I was getting closer every time I found an item relating to their world inside my overall grasp. But, the biggest progress so far came two years after the moment I met Torbjorn and helped him against his robots turning Gold Form of sorts from a single damn crystal. I couldn't believe it! Which gave me the idea, is it time to use what Zelislav found in northeastern Spain during the filming of his talk show stuff within Jaraslav's lab in near the outskirts of Minsk.

* * *

**2 April, 2057, 12:12 A.M CEST**

**Jaraslav's Laboratory, Minsk, Belarus **

"Welcome, Stanislav! Welcome, Divinaslav! Welcome, Drahoslav!" Jaraslav announced upbeat and with a Belarusian accent with a tint of insanity.

He'd smirk to full contempt, crazily combed blond dyed hair to the left, often getting in his face when against brown eyes Sleeves and torso blanketed within a white coat, similar to the three coats he passed to Stanislav, Drahoslav, and Divinaslav.

"Yeah, we are here after all for what you've held for us to do," Divinaslav replied with a Serbian accent to her speech.

"Good, you got that dark crystal and Stanislave, the brighter one?" Jaraslav inquired, scaling his fingers touching each other one by one in swift succession.

"I'm certain that's the case of you doing a look into Lieutenant Jelusic's older brother's Neptunia games, you're fairly delusional to investigate around it to this extent." the scientist turned person explained.

"You're the one being delusional, Jara. Stani's gathering evidence and we've brought an anti-crystal, and the same share crystal that we got from that omnic over seven years ago!" Drahoslav snapped back, transferring verbal heat through the first finger on his right.

"Ohohoho, Draho! Let's get this over with so we don't have to talk about the realism of his investigation"

"Fine by my standards. Now our work begins."

"Perfect!" Jaraslav claps multiple times.

Meanwhile, unveiling a metal crate, Stanislav passes the crystal inside of it from the box to Jaraslav's containment glass case he held. Noticing the mad scientist pleasure smile Jaraslav held as he got both crystals. Progressing deeper into a hallway.

Divinaslav looked both flanks to the lab's linear path to where they were going. Mechanically augmented men standing in one place with only a torso and arm for ahead. Occasionally some snapped, fragged, explode, or produced special effects like something seen inside of a blockbuster film.

"What's with these? How'd you get them, Jara?"

"It's easy, Divina, I produce joke products, I get eighty percent of the profits, then I divest forty percent of that to maintaining production of them, then twenty is for maintenance and ten percent of that is to improve them without using omnic technology."

"You're so big on decimalisation, Jara," Stanislav said to the person. "Let's just get the test over with."

Jaraslav hops in front of Stanislav, spreading his arms and getting a bit closer to his face, "Slow slow slow down, Stani. We aren't in the Omnic Crisis anymore! We can take a joke or two, right?"

"This isn't like when we were teens, we're now adults, and we should be more mature about this then you are now."

Jaraslav snickerishly glees his former comrade's statement as they reached their destination.

Inside born two stands on two different chambers. Both stands poked small claws made to fit the bottom of the clear cases of silicon carried in by the scientist who invited them in. Switching switches to an active position and a charging generator.

"On, on, on, on, on, on, on, on..." he said while doing it.

Meanwhile, the hums of running power entered. Before the last on-off flick switch activated. Opening one of the see-through doors, placing the anti crystal on one and the share crystal on the opposite side. Spawning a powerful smirk. He approached the final switch that looked like a lever.

"And... ON!" he said before switching it down, "Now now now, watch as I compile the data."

Electric waves fed the share crystal with volts surpassing one when it flashes for an extradimensional disturbance. Computers connected inside Zelislav's testing room start giving results. Showing negative reactions. Essentially, it made it looked as if they've made a mini CPU vs CPU battle.

"HOLY SHIT JARA! WHAT'S THAT MONITOR SAYING!?" Drahoslav said.

"To be honest, they're negating each other in a commenicalistic relationship. Black and white if I can say." Jaraslav explained, not insane at all, before breaking out chuckles as he watched the entertaining madness he harnessed.

"You're saying?"

"I am saying Stani, you might as well have found out that they're shares being negated by what goes against shares!"

"For fuck's sake Jaraslav, we now have confirmation..."

"A molecule inside has to emit powerful radiation of similar caliber. I'll analyze the share crystal, you three can leave." Jaraslav stated

"Thank you for taking care of that, despite your insanity at times..." said Drahoslav with slumped shoulders.

"Draho, let's not pull more into this." Divinaslav follows up. Helping guide him out with Stanislav.

"I'm not." he finally said.

Jaraslav waves as they leave.

* * *

After that, it led to a massive discovery, a molecule Jaraslav said was Dineptunium Hexoxide, of we call it Shareodine. Shareodine's potently powerful with an attraction with its nucleus significantly more than any other kind of atom. The strong nuclear force keeping its protons and neutrons so strong together that only gamma radiation exerts out. Shareodine gamma rays we discovered was share energy. This played even more in late 2075 to 2076.

-Stanislav Ivanov


	3. Prologue 3: Korea is the Map's Purple X

Ever since 2058, I didn't get many anomalies to keep my movements on their feet and my toes aware. So I had time to set into a normal life with the now and again of picking a gun or a sword up and walking out the door to murder a man who gets in my way. I'm done with that. I'm in my sleep, it's 2076, now I'm able to head off to do what I want to do with my comrade's help. I don't need to do any work, although I'd like to do that with something that intrigues me. But I got my main source of money by explaining to people under the alias of "Ray Hoffes" the science behind Hyperdimension Neptunia, bringing people uninterested into the franchise accidentally, although most likely the franchise was still niche at best and the older ones. Those I've found in 2050 with Drahoslav were respected unanimously by the whole of the fanbase. But things brought me back out when I received words from who I didn't expect in the slightest.

-Stanislav Ivanov

* * *

**March 2076 **

**Inside Stanislav's Subconscious**

Revealing the outside world he perceived through the opening of his eyes, a void of color. While it frightened many kinds of people, intimidation didn't reach there, besides having to figure out why now. Colorful sparks of whites and tans go across him in the field of pink. Causing the short brown hair he had with occasional gray areas to move quite freely while remaining overall form.

"Why at this time, is there any reason why he pulled me in here now?"

"Hello there, Stanislav," a robotic voice said, soon approaching to be visually seen.

"Mondatta..." he mumbled.

As Mondatta got closer, his Shambali robe and body shape started becoming more obvious, while Stanislav adjusted himself to the environment. The omnic monk's hands came together once close enough. Gesturing to a table with two stools that showed up.

"Have a seat," Mondatta stated kindly.

Guiding himself there, Stanislav follows what Mondatta said and sits at the setup he made.

"I've discovered you're getting close with finding the fifth-dimensional bridge between our world and theirs." Mondatta began.

"The bridge between here and Gamindustri?" he asked.

"The evidence you and your former buddies during the Omnic Crisis gathered the evidence needed to make a firm conclusion. Your technology would be powerful enough to detect a major arrival. Every twenty years here is two years there." explained Mondatta.

"So things remained mostly unchanged there, has it." Stanislav assumed, tilting his head.

"Correct, they're currently at peace with themselves," Mondatta replied calmly.

For a moment, Stanislav leans back to stretch his legs.

"The Shambali, whether we agree it exists or not, this Gamindustri world you know coincides with our physical interactive world. Your investigation confirms our vision."

Stanislav looked further at Mondatta. As the priest puts his fingers together and the cupping in general from Stanislav's unstretched arm span.

"The priesthood of the Shambali, we're looking into how time notation works between there and your world. While we are in an interdimensional medium."

"An interdimensional medium?" Stanislav asked.

"Between two dimensions lies a tunnel of energy. We are in a pocket medium right now between such dimensions. But the real medium isn't found in your existence yet."

Stanislav nods, "What is the next step?"

"Patience, wait for that small network in your warehouse to glow. When it goes one of the colors the four main rulers, you'll know where to go."

After Mondatta's final words, the pocket medium collapsed slowly, bringing Stanislav back to reality.

* * *

**Earth **

**March 30, 2076, 7:22 A.M Central European Summer Time (CEST)**

**A Warehouse in Copenhagen, Denmark **

Inside it yet again, he waits for the signal for it to glow purple. He wondered what it might be, or where it would take him once it fully occurs. Sitting down at the site of the location as he waits.

"What might happen between now and then..." he thought as he'd observe the instruments and the crystal in the middle.

Slowly, a message from the expulse of slight amounts of share energy magnified, then the entire network went flooded with shares into the central clear crystal. Causing a dark purple hue to come, with a very small impulse.

"What is that?" he asked lowly.

He pulled his phone, starting to pull a contact app up. Before looking at the other instruments in his arsenal. Pointing for southeastern South Korea. Inciting him to finally press the call to the person he wanted to make.

"Pick up, seogsa..." he mumbles when the rings start, sweating a little bit.

No response came from it, only yelling the noise a phone makes when it can't make a call.

"KHUY!" he shouted with his Ukrainian accent becoming thicker for a moment before picking stuff up. "Flight booking time. I'm not allowing my investigation to go to waste. That's the next step, Korea."

Spending a lot of time at the annex which housed his essentials, a suitcase was packed. Also under the tracing grip of his hands, a sword and a sheath on his person gripped off and put in a secure location. He didn't want it to hinder his progress.

Finalizing the suitcase, neatly proportionate, no bulging, all the necessaries for his journey to South Korea were present. All he needed to do was book a flight and perform a couple of calls. Afterward, a departure was imminent.

He opened the door. His suitcase ready, and all that was needed for an international flight present. Pulling a Korean Airlines website and some other airport travel sites on his cell phone.

Occasionally, whenever it had to load, time for seeing parts of the Copenhagen skyline. Dominated through the excessive monorail cars composing its new metro after the destruction it faced during the Scandanavian front of the Omnic Crisis. Many smaller cars and such with occasional planes arriving to take them away.

After booking for a flight to Busan within two hours was complete. An autonomous car pulled up, coming from Copenhagen's airport.

* * *

**8:12 A.M CEST **

**Copenhagen Airport, Denmark**

Crowded to the brim for barely a human child to get inside, stationettes inside connected to the monorail system and traditional underground trains between cities. Nothing would've managed to get passed without joining an essentially eternal inflow of human capital. Occasionally, announcements were made. Oftentimes concerning the manner of now boarding arrivals and departure reminders.

"Why does this crowd have to be this large?!" he said deeply, walking inside towards check-in.

As he approached the booth, he examined the lines of crowds entering one of Copenhagen's monorail sub hubs and people there for an actual flight.

"Greetings, welcome to Copenhagen Airport, where are you flying today?" the receptionist at the desk asked Stanislav.

Stanislav leans slightly at the person in question, who had white hair similar to Lucy, the girl in the banner he had at the warehouse.

"I've booked a flight to Busan, Korean Airlines Flight six-four-seven-nine-eight-two-one."

"QR?"

Stanislav showed the QR code on his phone, which got scanned for a moment before he was given his boarding pass for the flight.

* * *

**March 31, 6:15 A.M Korean Standard Time (KST) **

**Outside Gimhae International Airport, Busan**

"Ne, nebtunia josawa gwanlyeon-i issseubnida. kkeutnal ttaekkaji meomul gos-i pil-yohabnida." Stanislav said on the phone to someone, carrying his suitcase across a parking lot.

Some vast space was available to him, approaching a light rail station attached to the airport. Separating himself from work in Busan to his arrival from Copenhagen.

"I get it. I get it, you want me to head to Seoul as soon as possible. I don't get why you'd want me to do that, but that's possible for me to do that. However I still need to be vigilant on what I'm planning to do." he replied again, this time in English, as he boarded the station and got on the train connecting Gimhae to Busan city.

* * *

**6:22 A.M KST **

**Light Rail Train to Busan from Gimhae International **

Exiting from the light rail's miniature bathroom made in case someone needed to take a number one or two, Stanislav starts walking his way back to the seat. A few people on their way with suitcases and other forms of luggage they've brought. In the car sold a couple of cheap affordable drinks

Until he saw a MEKA pin on a woman's lapel. Four words within a black border, lettered under gray, green, and yellow dyes. Hands in her lap whilst looking outside. He knew of the thing such as MEKA, but not to the extent for identifying a person from a sort.

"Dangsin-eun geodaehan gabang." the woman said, pointing out the suitcase the Ukrainian brought.

"Yeah?" Stanislav slanted towards the woman.

"You can speak a foreign language?" asked her.

"I speak multiple tongues, including your native Korean." he'd affirm.

She nods slightly, giving a slight pat to the room she made for him to sit at. Bobbed hair in black and tied near the end, making it appear shorter than it was.

"You look like you have a-" she began.

"No, no, no, no, no, I'm taken." Stanislav interrupted

"I wasn't implying that I was going to be romantic with you. You look like you have a-"

"As I said, I already had my taken for a girl."

"Reputation, that's the subject. You look like you have a reputation, what's your name?"

"My name, it's Ray Hoffes."

"Ray Hoffes? The person Soryeong Kong was talking about with those panels at conventions..."

"Kong? Seogsa..." he replied.

"He's your master? I thought he only trained the Pan-East-Europe Front key player, Airburst."

"How'd you know that?" Stanislav asked intently.

The woman slides a little bit away as she prepared her response, more city merging as a result.

"He's my superior officer, I am Daewi Myung of MEKA. Actually... You are the Air-"

Stanislav covers her lips as he leans his lips to her ear to whisper, "What you've said is true, but keep it a secret. Otherwise, I'll tell him you're exposing information that should be kept away from others and then you'd know what happens next."

"Sorry," Myung said, muffled.

After giving a stern warning, he moved his hand away from Myung's face. Freeing her to speak again.

"Anyway, my post is looking for a new lieutenant. You should go to the MEKA academy in Incheon and get through there." Myung continued.

"I have minimal experience with MEKA technology. Second, my reason for being in Busan is related to Hyperdimension Neptunia." hee said

"Really?" Myung asked, intrigued through a tilted head.

For a moment, Stanislav stared at his suitcase stuffed with clothes. Causing a realization he forgot to weigh in when traveling, forgetting to convert the krone he hand into won.

"I'm needing a place to stay and analyze stuff."

"No worries, I was planning on making a temporary lieutenant appointment for you anyway. Do you accept?"

He'd breathe in for a moment, before he gave a low mood statement, "I accept."

Myung nods, as they enter Busan's light rail station, guiding him further towards where her post was at.

**6:50 A.M KST **

**MEKA Base, Busan, South Korea**

On the ocean shorefront to Busan, giving the inhabitants there a great view of Haeundae Beach. One of the various viewing options while the inhabitants of the place have to stay confined to the MEKA compound. On its visible roof from ground level showed multiple dishes. Also, a few antennae for the newer generations of gaming devices.

The gaming instruments on the roof caught the attention of the former Airburst, who lived in housing during the Omnic Crisis that was much smaller than this. Myung, however, didn't have any comments on it. Primarily because of already being adapted to the proportions it held. They entered soon.

"Modeun jig-won-eun beuliping sil-ebogohasibsio." Myung said on the base's PA system as they entered.

Stanislav took the time to apply his former two-gold striped headband wrapped around his upper right arm. Observing from a sideways glance, he could've noticed a holo monitor with a full map of South Korea with sensitivity to their omnic foes the Gwinshin. Secondly, quite a bit of chair, indicating to him about the potential size of the squad. Like in the rest of the base, it looked technologically advanced and filled to the brim with MEKA technology while in a few bright colors and lines on their ends.

"How many people does this squad employ for combat?" he asked.

"Three, we're about to get another two," Myung replied, remaining professional with her officer's uniform on.

"The ratio's extremely off, why does this squad need a lot of support personnel?" Stanislav bounced back to Myung.

"Maintaining MEKA units are expensive and this squad isn't doing well. We lack the funds needed to get and maintain more pilots. It's only been after the voluntary step-up of Hana Song and Yuna Lee that we've gotten new pilots."

A couple of personnel took a seat. Invoking no more questions asked by the Omnic Crisis veteran. Staring those already present. After a bit, Myung was ready to continue further with what she was going to say to the squad she commands.

"Juui!" Myung said, taking an interval before chanting again, "Gwileul-yeosibsio!"

She'd turn to Stanislav and nods, indicating to introduce himself.

"Jeoneun Ray Hoffes-ibnida. Bundaeui saeloun jung-wi." he said, his voice indicating he wasn't a native Korean.

Booing from the squad members occurred, forcing Myung's hand as she drew a pistol. Drawing Stanislav to grip her hand, twisting it swiftly and in a way that it forces the gun out of her hand, and dropped her body onto the ground, him in control, restricting the MEKA captain from reaching to her weapon.

"WHAT HAVE YOU'VE DONE TO CAPTAIN MYUNG!?" one of the pilots said in English.

Stanislav lets Myung go from the hold.

"Those ethnic nationalists inside the squad need to learn to tolerate other people's differences. If you honestly want to prove the superiority of the Korean people? Fine. Myung's superior officer, Major Kong, would agree with you." he said back to the pilot in English, showing a Ukrainian accent.

He'd soon help Myung up after asserting the fact.

"He is correct, Ray is Soryong Kong's protege who's in town for right now," Myung said again, finally silencing immediate opposition to the new appointment.

Myung soon gave the newly appointed Lieutenant towards the pilots, dismissing the support personnel for them to return to post.

"These are the pilots, Kyung-soo Han, Seung-hwa Shi, and Kwon Jae-eun. Or by their public names, King, Overlord, and Casino."

He shook their hands as he mumbled a few things, "Kyung-soo, one of my comrades talked about you a bit when you were professional in gaming."

"Ooh, that's pretty neat I guess. What's his name?"

"I prefer not to say, but he accomplished much in esports during the late twenty fifties and twenty sixties."

"Wow, cool."

"The other two I don't know. So you three, head back to where you are normally."

The pilots oblige to his statement.

* * *

As a result, I've become a lieutenant of Shooting Star. Nothing much happened for the next two months, until May. Where the complete culmination of my investigation brought to me. The most eventful thing I've done in April was introducing Hana and Yuna into the squad and facilitate creating a social dynamic between the pilots. The same thing that Lieutenant Jelusic did with me and my comrades and I got to see how effective that strategy worked socially. Once May came, I did not believe what I saw in my eyes.

-Stanislav Ivanov

* * *

**Translations: **

**Khuy! (Russian/Ukrainian): Fuck!**

**Ne, nebtyun gwanlyeon josalo busan-e wassseubnida. (Korean): Yes, I'm in Busan as it relates to my Neptunia investigation. **

**Geu gabang-eun mueos-ibnikka? (Korean): What's with that suitcase?**

**Modeun jig-won-eun beuliping sil-ebogohasibsio. (Korean): All personnel, report to the briefing room.**

**Jeoneun Ray Hoffes-ibnida. bundaeui saeloun jung-wi. (Korean): I am Ray Hoffes. Your squad's new lieutenant.**


	4. An Anomaly that Lives

It was May time now. Once I've introduced the other two pilots to the squad, making the total composition of five. I've begun to institute systems that'll work for their well being and readiness, including a slot in the daily routine for them to have at least two hours of exercise. And some other things to make sure they're prepared for what we've asked to do by those I technically listen to. While also, I decided to stay on the codename of Ray Hoffes.

-Stanislav Ivanov

* * *

**Earth **

**May 5, 2076, 10:10 A.M KST **

**Lieutenant's Quarters, MEKA Base, Busan **

"Come on... Win the game... Aschlil.." he'd mumble, leaning slightly forward in the quarters' desk towards the holographic TV projector he had activated.

Within the same screen, multiple variables came into play throughout. Players moved like flexible chess pieces throughout the screen. While Stanislav paid attention to his rooted team's strikers. His hopes remained, until the maximum minutes in a football game expended themselves.

"Goddammit..." he grunted.

Leaning back to normal, he kept his attention to the post-game for at least a little, until reverting fully back to his normal lieutenant work. Whilst cursing himself over the outcome and how they could've done it better.

* * *

**10:15 A.M KST **

**Pilot's Quarters, MEKA Base, Busan **

The quarters for the pilots, compared to the other personnel but a tad lower when compared to the lieutenant and captain's quarters, held the luxuries and necessities for the backbone of Shooting Star's offensive capabilities, their five pilots. On the leftwards flank lied a pair of bubble sofas with a deployable table in between. Nearby and pegged to the horizontal surface held five color-coded doors with keycard inserts. Having one door that's green, yellow, blue, red, and pink.

Kyung-soo lowered to leaned on one of the couches with a cold towel over his forehead, "God... That heat surge caught me off guard."

"Honestly, I could've expected that too," Seung-hwa stated as he sat next to Kyung-soo, sweating too.

"You're a drag, Kyung-soo-ya." said Yuna as she came back with a bottle with a drink with electrolytes in them.

"Yuna-ya's right, you're complaining so much that you're only strong within professional gaming." Hana joined in with Yuna as she walked in from outside.

"Explain why you both suffer during the winter while I don't? Hana-ya, Yuna-ya!" Kyung-soo retaliated in a playful voice.

During it all, Kyung-soo took his glasses off due to the accumulating sweat against the sleeves of what he wore during their exercise routine. Hana got a fan from her quarters and turned it on into high. Yuna did nothing, except drinking from the sports drink she got. Both females of the squad wore similar exercise clothes of a tank top and shorts. Possibly due to them being close to each other.

"Back at your rivalry again?" Seung-hwa said, carrying a slight console inside with Jae-eun.

"No one getting hurt at all, except the money of their victories in esports," Jae-eun said, having a slight smug. "Either way, someone's gonna suffer now that summer is coming. Much like the anime season in Japan is about to become..."

"True, just wait until the next heatwave when they decide to come and attack," Seung-hwa said too, resting his legs after standing for a bit.

"Our majority of free time's here now. What's our plan for today?" Kyung-soo asked as he bent over and got his glasses back to his face.

Jae-eun blinked, smearing away the sweat that got on near his eyes, "I guess you want to go into town, once Lieutenant Hoffes approves of it?"

"I want to buy more accessories for the console and our rec room out of our own pockets. I guess so. But Yuna's all persistent that I don't support Kyung-soo like if we were still at it a year ago." Hana shrugs a little.

"He's still being able to rival us, even though we have to work together, still!" Yuna raised her voice, almost about if she lost her cordiality as a result.

* * *

**10:45 A.M KST**

**Roof of the MEKA Base**

A lone worker with a toolbelt and a device in her hand tugs it, gripping a claw into the steel handle of a block also made of steel. Slowly separating it from the roof. Facing the East China Sea and its gentle waves.

However, in the same sky, a light blue techo swirl with what could've been debated to be lines of code and words opened up, slowly spreading out until realing a certain size for a large vehicle to come out from it. Eventually bringing about something popping out of it and falling from the sky.

"What in the..." she wondered, before deciding to tell about it, "SIR!"

"This is Lieutenant Hoffes, what is it?" Stanislav said as he noticed the tension in the worker's voice.

"Something's falling from the sky from what appears to be a space-time rift!" the worker said frantically.

"What does that rift look like?" he asked again.

"Blue, technological appearance... And what looks to be a human falling straight for the water...

"While I'm not the dispatcher, the coast guard is being notified, disregard your current assignment and help save that girl."

* * *

**10:51 A.M KST **

**East China Sea off the coast of Busan**

"HELP ME!" shouted a girl falling from the sky as two coast guard vessels assembled from iron approached the site.

She waved her arms in distress. Although boats already knew she'll need some help.

"I'M FALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLING INTO A LAKE!" said the girl again, bracing to slam hard into the water in a bodyslam.

Landing to earth on any kind of level was in fact, slamming her entire front part of her person into the sea. Before her panicking revived as she let out an updraft of saline fluid, further attracting boats and a helicopter to rescue her.

"I'M GONNA DROWN AND DIE! HELP ME!" she pleaded again.

Until one of the boats sent out a pontoon to do just that, rescuing her from the immediate threat before one of the choppers brought her to a hospital within the city.

* * *

**12:07 P.M KST**

**A Hospital in Busan **

**Interior **

Walking into a hallway to the emergency room inside, Stanislav held in a thin briefcase as he progressed deeper to where he was looking towards.

"What bed is the girl from the portal at?" he asked in a serious voice with an accomplice.

"Right over here..." the accomplice said out, guiding Stanislav further.

As they reached the room, dragged out hertzes as a result of the monitor-display showing vitals held on a shallow stick. Slowly revealing to a lightly sleeping person in the body of a small girl. Lilac shaded hair with heavy ruffles and a light sleeping face and a few bangs.

The appearance of the person's hair already got Stanislav anxious. Spawning goosebumps already.

"We've also found two things on this person's hair when she was recovered from the coast."

Stanislav looks over.

What they've implied was two hair clips in the shape of a medical cross but in white with purple details from the middle circle. Spaced lines within the middle of each cardinal space from the center. Similarly within a video game console.

"No... Is this a reality... It all came down... Is that... Her?" Stanislav said, shaking to the beep of the EEG.

"Is there something wrong?" asked the guy who went with Stanislav.

"Do you have the name of her?" he asked.

"No... But why is this patient disturbing you?"

Stanislav kept quiet about why. Keeping himself observant as he checked her at least a little bit without going around being a perv. Since he was done with that phase of shitdoing. Accidentally making her move.

"Lieutenant Hoffes, what is with you and that patient?"

"If my assumptions are correct, she isn't from here. At all," he responds.

Soon, the person Stanislav flinched in front of slowly opens her eyes. Revealing a deep purple-hued iris. Shocking him even more so than before.


	5. Her Existence

Stanislav backed away from the recently awoken's bed. Shocked beyond belief something such as it being right in front of his eyes. Dropping his jaw and revealing some teeth.

"Oh my God..." he mumbles.

"Something wrong with her, mister?" asked the guy accompanying Stanislav, in a nurse's garb.

A silence pierced past all the beds inside the emergency room, until one high pitched, feminine, and a voice Stanislav recognized far too well, "Hi!"

"ChomunaZemlitytut!?" he spoke, his native accent unmasked fully and speaking in a tongue not Korean or English.

The girl soon turned and found the d-pad clips on the bed. Stretching her arms to pick them up and apply them to her hair.

"Are you afraid of me?" she said while pointing at Stanislav.

"We don't point fingers at others," he responds, his voice becoming stern.

She pouts, "You're no fun like Noire is."

"Alright, alright. I'll cut to the point just for you," he responds, approaching the bed as he soon lost all shock value. "I know who you are, I know who your friends are. Most importantly..."

The girl turns her head, curious despite Stanislav's stern voice.

"Why are you on Earth and not Gamindustri."

"You know Gamindustri?" she asked while smiling

"Answer the question, please." he kept a tone as it went stern.

"Are you some old man I haven't met before on my journeys?"

"Answer the question. And I'm only forty-two."

"What's your name?"

"Stanislav Ivanov, now answer my question." Stanislav's voice reduced in tension.

"Dimensions," she responds.

Stanislav sighs as he now stared straight into her eyes with the intention behind them for discovering truths.

"You're Neptune, correct?"

"That's all righty! The protagonist is here!" Neptune responds.

He then chuckles as he prepared to direct the nurse to help her off the bed. As he was done with her staying in the hospital and said the nurse had recent vitals. Numbers suggesting she would be alright if discharged.

"I'm going to take Neptune to Shooting Star's base," he whispered at the nurse.

A nod follows and Stanislav was out the door with a discharged Neptune.

* * *

**5 May, 12:15 P.M KST**

**MEKA Base Entrance, Busan, South Korea**

With Stanislav leading Neptune and her following, the giant steel doors locking the place from intruders from its easily accessible location opens.

"This is your Basilicom?" Neptune asked as she examined the building, "It doesn't look like one."

"I'm not a CPU, I don't own this building. This is a military base." Stanislav responds, his headband fluttering from his arm for a moment before calmer winds subside it.

"You're taking me hostage! Aren't you?!"

"No, we aren't bastards. And there are five people here that you would like. Those that will respect you more."

Once they passed into the base completely, Neptune's head began to see a place that wasn't all warlike she initially perceived. There were rooms, a shortage of weapons and ammo being scattered across regularly clean floors. And they were there when one of the base's custodians washed the floors and waved to the two.

Pulling to a pinned device on the wall, a PA machine with ten buttons, the sequence of five, one, two poked open to all four of them as he began to announce in Korean once it linked, "Saoe gwansim!"

A confused Neptune tilts her head, "What was that?"

"Getting their attention," Stanislav replied.

"Nepu! It doesn't sound like it."

"Follow me," he said once more.

Passing across the base's many slim halls. Gray shares with lines down the middle with indications to where they directed. Stopping at a corner, he turns to another, this time a segment of purple, red, green, blue, and yellow. Leading to the pilot's quarters.

* * *

**12:18 P.M KST**

**Pilot's Quarters, MEKA Base, Busan **

All five pilots, Hana, Yuna, Seung-hwa, Jae-eun, and Kyung-soo waited for what he had to say. Neptune followed Stanislav still.

_"Looks like he found someone..." _Jae-eun thought as he looked down at the small girl.

_"She's small and a cutie." _Kyung-soo thought, looking too as he adjusts his glasses.

_"Kyung-soo's probably being creepy right now like after that match with his little sister." _Yuna contemplated.

_"She's very nonchalant. Who is she?" _Hana asked herself.

_"Well, this is a little unexpected," _Seung-hwa spoke to herself.

Stanislav clears his throat, beginning to speak, "Pay attention to this girl I brought in. Now introduce yourself Neptune." before sidelining so she had the stage.

"Hiya! It's your favorite protagonist, Neptune! The CPU of Planeptune."

"Where's Planeptune on the map?" Kyung-soo asked, pulling his phone out.

"It's simple, just pull out a map of Gamindustri..." Neptune began to speak until saying.

"Gamindustri doesn't exist on Earth." Stanislav interrupts.

"If that's the case, why is she here?" Yuna says, pointing to Neptune.

For a moment, Stanislav needed to figure how to hide the facts. Not that he's willing to suppress them, he hated such an idea. However, the truths to Neptune's existence were things needed to be classified to only a select few. To protect her from the many others who could be after her or people's knowledge of extraterrestrials.

"I need to get some business done. How about you all go play video games."

"OH BOY! YOU GUYS PLAY GAMES TOO!?" Neptune asked, her face lighting like a city when it has power.

Kyung-soo, Hana, and Yuna nod.

"Actually." Jae-eun began to say, spreading his hands out in front of him. "Hana, Yuna, and him over there." he points to in three alternating prods. "Are former pros at gaming!"

"Nepu!? A person who professionally plays video games?" Neptune replied.

"That's correct!" Jae-eun snaps his finger and bustles into a smile, "We can tell a whole boatload of experiences in pro gaming but let's listen to what Lieutenant Hoffes said and go play games just for the sake of fun?"

As he said it, Neptune asked, "Where is it?"

"That room over there." Seung-hwa broke his anxiety-filled silence, pointing to the doorframe making a hole between the barrier between their auxiliary room and the quarters' room.

Neptune soon ran inside, with the rest of the pilots following.

* * *

**12:23 P.M KST**

**Myung's Quarters, MEKA Base, Busan **

While Neptune began building relationships with the main members of the squad, Stanislav had to do the more gritty part of this thing. Everything related to her world up to Neptune herself arriving as part of his investigation. But everything else was important to keep track of as well. Heading to where the captain of the squad, who goes by Myung, stares at Stanislav as he began to speak.

"Something came up." he began.

Myung continues watching.

"The coast guard rescue outside the base, we know who fell now. It was the main character of Hyperdimension Neptunia, Neptune."

She kept watching, but her eyes transitioned to a serious stance and her thinking clicked in the anticipation for what might be said soon.

"I've decided when I knew it was her to a certain, we have to quarter her in the base until we can find a way to get her home."

"Under what grounds?" Myung asked.

"Five different but correlated grounds," Stanislav said in a normal explanative tone.

"Elaborate."

Stanislav nods, before starting to explain, "The following are my reasons for the actions I've taken once her existence has been confirmed in front of my own eyes. Public relations in regards to what could happen, the awareness of her existence from the select few, the danger Neptune's power poses to the world, the connections she has to the anomalies in their places of origin, and the perceived normalcy she holds." he explained.

Taking a breather for a moment, he began to explain more again after it was done, "The PR side of thing relates to all of the other grounds. When things related to her become public knowledge, people are going to consume it sensationally. They want more of her doing things like that or more bold actions. The public and the media are powerful tools, and if it persists in open knowledge of what she can do or even her being on Earth as a living breathing oxygen-nitrogen being. Governments may want her."

He stops again, before pulling trying something on the computer, which states Neptunia images.

"Next, a niche group of people knows who she is, her connections in her world. The friends and what she can do. These people are now old enough to work in the industries that could spread public knowledge and conspiracies that not just bring us at risk. But her life as well."

However, he approached Myung for the third ground, lowering himself before beginning to speak seriously, "Her power is nothing but outright dangerous. If placed in the wrong situation, she could easily kill a person with brute strength and skill that only extremely powerful omnics or humans could manage to keep pace but never in an eon will a human strong enough to manage to defeat her in her element will arise."

He'd also pull out a picture of his item shed in Denmark, "The anomalies are connected to her world. Some are highly profiled, if they bridge it to her, it would expose that these were in fact from another world and an inhabitant of said world able to confirm it's existence in the extraterrestrial world named Gamindustri."

Before returning to normal yet again, speaking normally, "Looking beyond these and into an average point of view, she can act normal. Besides her insane powers, she's just like any normal person or thing. Easily able to be liked and accelerate her share counts here, which could be disastrous that built up power exploded when she transforms."

"I see, Stanislav, my superior will be notified about this arrangement. But he might want to see you himself to confirm the observation." Myung concluded as she'd arrive at the desk inside and began to write things up.

"I know that he might."

Finished with talking to Myung, he left the room for Myung to be to herself.

* * *

Those five grounds; the Ground of Public Relations, the Ground of Awareness, the Ground of Danger, the Ground of Anomalies, and the Ground of Perceived Normalcy. All five of these points I made to Myung formed my doctrine to how I was going to treat Neptune when she was in public when she displayed her combat abilities, and to anyone who I believe shouldn't know who she truly is. And if necessary, her main set of friends, so I don't have to deal with a snowball that their confirmed existence brings. However, like life, holding to them is always a pain in the arse.

-Stanislav Ivanov


	6. Resistance Heat

From what I already have seen with my eyes and Yuna, Neptune was quite a sweetie, a competitive attitude. Almost an inflated ego almost like when I and Yuna were competing against Kyung-soo in esports. However, she had the skills to back up her attitude to gaming, she was able to play at the level needed to play some of the games at a professional level if she ever wanted too.

All of her smack talk for quite a mess filled with pudding cups. The only way we had to prevent her from getting too salty after facing a defeat was to give her one. I think Captain Myung's super angered from the costs...

-Hana Song regarding Neptune

* * *

**Earth**

**6 May, 1:11 P.M KST**

**Food and Recreation Bloc, MEKA Base, Busan**

"Another match, please..." Neptune said to the group of five who were with her.

Each of them raised their controllers above their heads. Superseding Neptune's own merely height slightly taller than Torbjorn. Donned in a parka dress and with lilac hair with purple eyes. Both bouncing up and down as she attempts to jump.

"You guys make Vert look short," she said, extending her handout and leaping up.

"Well, you're short too. You're like the height of an older kid." Kyung-soo replied with his blunt tongue.

Across their flooring, empty plastic cups held palish yellow jiggly material on them, jiggling when stimulated. Disposable spoons a companion to the containers. In the middle, almost like it had a protective forcefield around the surge protector connecting the console, screen projector, and two controller chargers to their reciprocating current plugs into a single electrical socket. Where electricity comes in bolt-like jolts at intense and brief speeds, enough to sustain an appliance for a few minutes before needing another jolt. An efficient system made through RC that reduced the needs for firing-based plants due to AC.

Neptune jumped at Yuna, "Gimme controller."

Yuna backs to a pantry full of noodles, controller held between her palms, "You aren't getting it."

Neptune hops at Seung-hwa. Met with the corner of the wall as he slid out of range. A loud thump to her forehead, "Owie..."

"Do you know how we do things when we get competitive, huh?" Kyung-soo said.

Compared to the others, he didn't raise it over once he had room to see when Neptune was coming. A smirk on the boy's face which reminded Hana or anyone who's seen him professionally game. One that doesn't concede to defeat regardless of the odds surrounding or against him.

"You're well to try not to fight back."

"Oh yeah?" Neptune asked as a smile erupted on her face, "I'm going to Nep you up!"

At the moment she spoke, Neptune stretched her arms out in front of her to hold an invisible weapon? Catching the attention of all of the pilots in the room. Eventually, pixels lead to materializing a tangible wooden katana.

Kyung-soo huffed his laughter, "You're wanting to do something to me, instead, a training weapon?"

Neptune, now in combat pose with a weapon in hand, flings her feet in three motions of her shoes. Simultaneously backing her hands towards her body before releasing the energy within an arc.

Kyung-soo backed off away from where it could've hit, his right and passing it to his left hand in a flipping throw. Neptune leaps into the air in an attempt to attempt it but fumbles onto the ground as he lowers his stance to grab its handles.

Neptune got up, although one of her d-pads got messed with from her trip. Getting adjusted back into a combat stance with both hands on the blade, pointing straight at Kyung-soo as she glares him.

As of the moment, the Korean she attempted to force the controller from had his focals tampered, a brief window for his natural eyes to perceive the world in a blurry mess.

Swiveling motion, a complete circular slash flew from Neptune's katana towards Kyung-soo. This time managing to hit where his liver was at.

His hands lost their rigid defense, opening the fist, buzz when the remote to a console landed on the floor. On his knees and at the gates of mercy. Clear fluids emissing from the mouth that was opened.

"Thanks a bunch, I shall now be the queen of retro video games." Neptune proclaimed as her sword dissipated back to invisible vapors while picking up the item. "Item obtained! Video Game Controller!"

After Neptune was gone, Jae-eun and Seung-hwa let go of the controllers they were playing with and rushed to their fellow pilot's location, "Kyung-soo! Eodiseo chyeoss-eo?!" Jae-eun yelled out while repositioning.

Kyung-soo's pain continued to dose his self, "Geunyeoneun nae gan-eul ttaelyeossda!"

"Jae-eun, ses-e," Seung-hwa said while getting to one side of him. "Hana... Du... Se!"

At the count of three, both lifted Kyung-soo and walked out with pace. Keeping the three females alone inside the room. Yuna approaches Neptune having arms to her side.

"The summoning of that sword interests me, what's your secret?" Yuna asked.

Looking up from her current stature, Neptune gives a glance at Yuna's chin and short black hair blocking a majority of light from passing through. Smiling while her purple eyes sparkled towards her.

"What's with all of these questions?"

"It only was one," Hana said, crossing her arms below her chest to her disgruntled face.

"Also, you managed to knock out Kyung-soot's lights in a single hit to the stomach." Yuna joined in.

Neptune just laughed off what they had to say, "It's truly nothing, just a little CPU magic did the trick."

"CPU magic, who are you?" Hana became attentive yet again.

"I'm the protagonist, Nep-"

"We know." Hana and Yuna replied within unison.

Both of them had quite the things in common with one another, which included having a higher stature and being able to stare Neptune down. Although the benefit was neutralized marginally by being around taller people in her world. After a bit, the two left, bamboozled by her display yet a spark to their minds incoming.

* * *

I didn't know it, but she had something she was hiding. I couldn't understand what she was trying to convey to me and Hana, but what she's hiding must be impressive as all hell.

-Yuna Lee

* * *

**Translations: **

**Eodiseo chyeoss-eo (Korean): How severe is it?**

**Geunyeoneun nae gan-eul ttaelyeossda (Korean): She hit me in my liver!**

**ses-e (Korean): On three**

**Hana... Du... Se (Korean): One... Two... Three**


End file.
